She Is Dead To Me
by aej325
Summary: Sammy has dissapeared. No trace of her is left for her friends to find. what happened to her? is she dead? has she been kidnapped? WOT IS GOING ON! if you read&review i'll luv you! cammy! major OOC!


**Disclaimer – Sammy Keyes + Author not me! **

**Summery - haha it's a surprise! You'll find out next chapy okay, sry this is really stupid of me. Bu it WILL make more since you'll see.**

**AN – WARNING!!!!!!! W – A – R – N – I – N – G!!!!!!!!! DO YOU READ ME! WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I hope you got that! The reason im telling you warning is b/c people die (its not really angust) and this is major AU! So if you dun like AU then dun read this! do you hear me! Jus click the little green back button that's at the top of the page, or you cud always read another one of my stories. Anyway I do not I repeat DO NOT want anyone to complain to me about what you are about to read! I really don't like flames, 1) b/c the word flame jus brings you down 2) you are just making the author feal bad and 3) its opinon based, like I love mysterys and romance where as all my friends would gag at what I read (O! Bri luvs books so she might read it bu I dunno . . .) if you hav advise for me I will willingly take it just keep in mind that im not offended easily bu I do get pissed off. Also if I ever have left you a review and it has seemed mean its sarcasum! I have a very cruel humor and im also very sick minded (says my friends) then again I think its just my basketball team . . . sick ppl! I mean like you would be descusted with our conversations. **

**(Jus so everyone knos I luv blabbing about my life and wots happening in it, so be warned!) Once when we were going to Fruntier City (a theme park) on the bus (to FC) we were in the back talking about Cha-cha' s Christmas/New Years in Florida, well to get in the park you had to have your finger print taken or something . . . aaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnnyyyyyyyyyyyyywwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyy it kept saying 'Insert Finger' ya so us being idiots took it wrong. (What was I talking about? Hold on let me read back . . .) (O, ya) we stopped to get food and on of my friends like called their mom and then told their mom about wot we were talking about, then their mom sed that person cudn hang out wit us and stuff . . . **

**PS: here is another warning, Sammy is nothing like herself! Well she still has that mystery thing about her if you kno what I mean. Bu shes girly, she likes to wear stuff you can get from expansive outlet stores and stuff. She can afford that now. Shes also kinda gothic and wot not. She has changed A LOT!! Ill put up a pic of her in my profile when I hav time. Jus another warning . . . MAJOR OOC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Okay so im going to describe my characters in my story, or atleast the ones who hav changed. **

**Steffon Alec Stones – Steffon is Sara's husband, he is a very rich and famious lawyer he also played collage basketball. He has brown hair that's cut cleanly and green eyes. He is 45 and stands at 6'8, very intimidating in a court room. He used to play in the MBA until he ripped his ACL. Steffon isn't really around much but and isn't that great of a father. In his mind work comes first then family, he grew up without much money and doesn't want his kids to live the same way. When he is around hes great.**

**Sara Ann (Lyion) Stones – Sara is Steff's wife, she works as a fasion model and is almost always in Paris. She has almost white blonde hair and her eyes are a violet color. She is 34 and is 5'7, short for a model. She is hardly ever home during the day but is home at night, sometimes. **

**Alexander Zachery Stones and Zachery Alexander Stones – nine year old identical twins, they both have light blonde hair with brown highlights and bright green eyes. They're both around 3'6 and they may look alike but they act completely different. Zach is the troble maker and Alex is curious about lots of things. The only person they listen to is Daren and now Joie.**

**Cristal Gael Stones – is twelve years old, she's the responsible and organized child in the house. She looks almost exactly like her mother. **

**Della Menee Stones – is a rebel, she takes after Daren. She has brown hair that goes to her mid back with green highlights that match her bright eyes. She's fourteen and 5'8. Della loves skatbording and wears that kind of stuff all the time.**

**Joie Rita Stones – was adopted by the Stones when she was thirteen. She has black/brown hair with blond highlights and stands at 5'10. Joie is fifteen and is also a rebel. She wears different things constantly, like she could be wearing Abercrombie and Fitch one week and be hanging out with her preppy friend, then the next week she might be acting gothic. She mostly likes to hang with Daren and his friends.**

**Daren Mathew Stones – Is the one in charge at the house when his parents are gone. He is strong minded and refuses to do what people tell him. He has dark dark brown hair with blonde highlights, he looks strangely like Joie. He is 6'3 and sixteen years old. He has a very crude humor and is one of the 'popular' guys at school, even though he doesn't hang out with the jocks. **

**Bryce Dillon Thompson – Daren's best friend. Bryce has blonde/brown hair and brown eyes. He is 6'0 and is another 'popular'. Bryce loves getting attention and is obsessed over girls. He's the comedian of the school but somehow he never gets detention.**

**Keeli Gwen Rivers – Joie's best friend who hangs out with Daren and his friends with her. She loves changing her outfits and hair. Her favorite hair color is dark midnight blue with a purple tint. Her eyes are blue but she wears different colored ones all the time. Keeli loves to act but refuses to perform in front of her school because she hates the drama teacher. He had tried to hit on her and Joie once when they were at the mall; that was before he had started teaching though. **

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Chapter one**

**Prolog/third person**

"Della, Zach, Alex, Beverly! Daren! Will you all please come down here!" a beautiful lady, who had introduced herself as Sara, called up the winding staircase.

The lady looked to be in her late twenties but was really in her early forties. She had white blonde hair that was stylishly cut to her shoulders, and she was about 5'7. Her eyes were a strange blue/violet/navy color, her facial features were lovely. She had pencil thin eye brows, plush red lips, and had curves of a model. This was really what she worked as.

"Yes mom?" a girl asked coming down the stairs.

The girl looked to be nine or ten. Her white blonde hair was pulled up into a high ponytail and she had slashed bangs hanging across her eyes. Oh and her eyes, they were shocking! They looked a deep purple/violet but she didn't wear contacts. The girl stood at about 3'6 and was skinny but had curves like her mother.

"Beverly, this is Joie." The woman standing by the door said pointing to a thirteen year old girl standing by her.

"Joeaye?" the girl called Beverly asked confused.

"She is going to be living with us form now on." Sara said giving Beverly a look.

"Well hi Joeaye, I'm Beverly. You can call me Bev if ya'd like." She said putting out a hand.

"It's j-o-i-e." The raven headed girl said ignoring Beverly's hand, but agnologing her with a nod.

_What kind of ten year old shakes hands? _

"Mommy! Zach stoleded my candy!" a little boy's voice came from the left of Joie, Beverly, and Sara.

"Zach give him back his candy." Sara rolled her eyes.

"But mom, he broke my cell phone!" an identical voice whined.

"Zach. This. Is. Joie." Sara grinded her teeth together as she spoke.

Two identical seven year old twins walked down the stairs. They both had brown hair with green eyes and freckles "Who?" Zach looked up and saw Joie standing by Sara and Beverly.

"Never mind I will explain when everyone gets down here. Now lets all go into the living room." Sara walked into a large space-ish room that could have held four good size cars.

The room was decorated in a gold and red style, with black leather furniture.

"Where are Della and Daren?" Sara asked taking a seat in a large chair.

"We're right here. That ass hole over there was being an ass hole." A girl with a brown hair with green highlights that matched her eyes and was cut like a pixie's, said stepping into the room and pointed at a boy. The girl looked about two years younger than Joie.

The 'Ass Hole' walked in and glared at the girl, then turned to glare at Joie but the glare slipped off his face.

"Hey someone alert the papers! Derry didn't frown at Joie!" Beverly said her voice dipping low in sarcasm.

"Fuck off Beaver." Daren growled.

Daren was obviously the rebel of the house. He had a shark tooth ear ring in one ear and a necklace to match. His hair was black with blonde and brown highlights. He had on a pair of candy red striped boxers and no shirt. His stomach was very well toned. He was about 5'11 and his eyes were a sky blue color, he also looked a year older then Joie.

"Daren Matthew, language!" Sara snapped.

Daren glared but shut his mouth.

"Okay. Everyone, this is Joie," Sara was already being interrupted.

"Joeaye is a strange name." a seven year old boy piped up.

"Alex up shut. You don't go around telling people that their names are strange." Beverly hissed.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Alex yelled back.

"Both of you shut your traps before I get pissed off." Daren said looking bored.

Sara frowned at her son again, but said nothing.

"Why were you named Joeaye?" Alex asked again.

"It's j-o-i-e and I wasn't." Joie said coolly.

"Then why does mommy call you that?"

"That's what my new name is." She said quietly.

"What was your old name?" Alex asked again.

"Alex." Sara said in a warning tone.

"Samantha Jo Keyes." Joie said ignoring the look Sara gave her.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**So what do ya think??? I know this chapy was long but ill try and update again to night. I'll be at the OU basketball game! YOU GO GURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRLLLLSSSSSSSSS! w00t w00t! If you have suggestions plz let me know! Also im not update in till I get 5 reviews! I kno im evil, lol. **

**REVIEWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!! NOW!**

**Okay so I had all that written and then I thought, 'why should I end here'. So I decided not to.**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Why are you here?" the little nosy boy asked.

"Alex! That was rude!" Sara said blushing in shame that her son would ask such a question.

"My family died." Joie said bluntly with no emotion showing on her face.

Beverly put a hand over her mouth in shock, Sara's eyes started to get teary, Della gasped, and Daren didn't show any emotion besides flinching.

"How?" was Alex's next question.

"Alexander!" Sara hissed.

"Mom you can't really blame him you haven't told us why she is here." Zach said quietly.

"Zach! I thought I could expect more from you all." Sara said angrily.

"Mom it's true." Della said in her brother's defense.

"Very well," She said after a few moments of silence, "But! Joie will have to tell you."

Everyone looked expectantly at Joie and she just stared back.

"I decided to take the name Joie because I was discussed with the person I was. I don't want to be Sammy Keyes anymore, I want to be different. I want to dress like a girl and be sporty. I don't want to be the person I was, the person I was," Dani paused, "The person I was, was no good. Sammy Keyes is no more." Joie said the last part like she was trying to convince herself and not the Stones family.

"But _why_ are you here?" Alex asked again.

"Because I have no family." Joie repeated herself.

Sara feeling the awkwardness in the room spoke up, "Well look at the time. Daren help Joie get her things up stairs and into her room, which by the way is the room attached to yours. The rest of you off to bed."

They all looked at her as though she was crazy.

"Mom it's nine and we don't have school for two weeks." Della protested.

"Up. Stairs. Now."

Groans and complaints filed the room.

"I didn't say you had to go to bed." Sara called after the mumbling kids.

Daren stood and walked out of the room.

"This all your stuff?" Daren asked amazed that a girl could only have one small suit case.

"Yes." Joie said sharply.

Daren nodded and grabbed the suit case, "We'll be sharing a bathroom."

Joie didn't say anything, she just nodded and fallowed Daren up the large ballroom stair case.

Daren walked over the balcony that connected the two marble stairwells and down a hallway. There were only three doors.

"That door is my bedroom door, yours is at the end of the hall, and that one leads up to the attack," Daren explained, "our bedrooms connect with one of those movie star bathrooms. Sorry you couldn't get a hallway with the girls. I guess you could room with Bev, her room is huge, but she has all these rules. She's only ten for Christ sakes." Daren shook his head warily.

Joie just stared at him. _Why is he talking to me?_

"Lucky for you Mom just decided to redecorate this room," He pushed open the door and walked into a massive room, "you would have been stuck in sea world."

"It's pink." Was the first thing that came out of Joie's mouth when she saw the room

The room was pink.

No matter how much Joie wanted to change she could never live with this much pink. The walls were pink, one sponge painted. The bed was pink the chairs were pink, everything was pink.

"Yea," Daren chuckled at Joie's shocked face, "You can always repaint it if ya want."

"I think I'll do that." Joie said nodding her head.

Daren laughed again.

Joie had a feeling that Daren didn't laugh all that much.

"I'll let you get some sleep, kay?" Daren said walking backwards to the door.

"Mmhnm." Was Joie's response.

"Night."

"Ga' night."

Joie looked around again and shivered.

_Ugh to the pink._

She reached down and pulled an over sized T shirt out of her small suitcase. Joie didn't even bother unpacking, she was tiered and wanted to sleep. She ran over to her bed and jumped onto it, even if it was pink this was the first real bed she had slept on in over a year. Her last foster parents were only in it for the money. Joie new what Holly had felt like and how had it felt to be bounced around.

_I can't think of them._

Joie couldn't help it though and she started crying.

Daren, who was in his room, could hear her sobs because their bathroom doors were open. Daren stared at the bathroom that connected the rooms wondering if he should go and see what's wrong, but as soon as he stood to go and check on her the sobs stopped. He debated weather or not to go into her room, but finally crept back into his own bed.

**_(Joie's dream/flashback)_**

_A black car slowly pulled up next to three women walking on the street. The window rolled down and a man's arm stuck out holding a gun. _

_Gun shots sounded and two of the women fell to the ground, the other screamed in shock and also dropped to the ground._

_The black car sped off like nothing had happened. _

_Less then two minuets another car drove by and stopped suddenly. A boy and a man jumped out._

_The man had his cell phone out calling 9-1-1 and the boy ran to the women on the ground. When he saw who they where he started crying and muttering things._

_A few minuets later two ambulances showed up, one loaded the younger of the women in and sped off. The other paramedics slowly picked up the two women and put them into white body bags._

**_(END OF DREAM/FLASHBACK) _**

"NO! Mom! Grams! You can't leave me! No!" Joie cried out in her sleep. Her blankets were wrapped around her.

**(NEW DREAM/FLASHBACK)**

"_Ms. Keyes? Ms. Keyes?" a young man who was obviously a doctor asked the girl lying in the bed._

"_Y-yes?" she opened her eyes. _

"_I'm sorry Ms. Keyes but I have some bad news." The young doctor said lowering his head slightly._

"_Oh no. No. No. No no no no," the girl shook her head, "They can't, no, please no. Oh God no," she cried putting her head in her hands._

"_I'm sorry Ms. Keyes, is there anyone I can contact for you?" The doctor looked like he didn't know what to do._

_She didn't say anything just sat there crying._

_Suddenly the door shot open, "You told her? How could you tell her without anyone in here with her? You idiot," the boy who had just ran in yelled._

"_I'm, er, sorry." The doctor said fidgeting. _

"_Just get out." The boy growled and wrapped his arms around the girl._

_The doctor quickly left shutting the door._

"_Don't worry Sammy, everything will be okay. Don't worry." He whispered into her ear._

**(END OF DREAM/FLASHBACK)**

"Joie? Joie wake up! Joie!" Daren had woken to screams and had run to Joie's room to find her wrapped in her sheets crying.

"It's all my fault, it's all my fault." Joie whimpered.

"No Joie its not." Daren sat down on her bed and started to untangle her sheets.

"They dead because of me, it's all my fault." She cried out latching onto Daren's arms.

Daren didn't know what to do, no one ever held onto him. Well he had girlfriends and they did stuff like this but this was different. Joie wasn't his girlfriend, but he couldn't leave her. He wanted to comfort her and protect her from everything in this cruel world. He wanted to murder the person who had made her feel so horrible. He hugged her tight to his chest and kissed her hair.

"Don't worry Jo. Don't worry." He hugged her tight.

She opened her eyes and looked up at him shocked, "Thanks," she muttered looking ashamed.

"Bad dream?" Daren asked rocking back and forth slightly.

"Mmhnm." Was the response he got from Joie as she dug her face into his shoulder.

"Do you want to talk about it? That's what Sara always made me do."

"I, I don't know." Joie said uncertain.

"I promise not to tell anyone." Daren said rubbing her back.

"You promise?" Joie asked sounding like a child.

"Ya, whatever happens in Vegas stays in Vegas right?"

Joie smiled, "Right."

They sat there for a few minuets in quiet.

Daren wasn't sure what to do, he wanted her t tell him about the dream but he didn't know how to ask. Like reading his mind Joie spoke up.

"It was, it was the day they died." Fresh tears flowed down Joie's cheeks.

Daren didn't say anything, he just held onto her tighter.

"We, we, were walking to Hudson's house, " she paused taking a breath, "Hudson is, was, my Grams fiancé, they were going to get married last summer." Joie smiled at her last statement.

"Grams and Lana are the people I'm talking about. Lana w-was my mom. We were just w-walking down the street, it was a good street nothing like the place Caesar had held Marissa and me, and a black car drove by an-and started shooting at us." The tears were flowing now and Joie felt like they would never stop.

_What's wrong with me? I can't be crying! I haven't cried since _that_ night._

Daren was shocked, why would someone shoot at Joie and her family and who the hell was Caesar? The he thought of something, what about her dad. He was afraid to ask but he did anyway.

"I never met him." Was the short response that came back at him.

Daren nodded, he knew what it felt like to not have parents. At least his parents were around sometimes.

They spent the rest of the night talking about Joie's past and what she had left behind.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**(three years later)**

"DAREN! THAT'S MY FAVORITE SHIRT!" Joie screamed as her older brother splattered black paint on her stripped orange shirt that had a star on it.

Daren smirked that smirk Joie had gotten so used to over the time she had lived with the Stones.

"I'm sorry." He laughed.

"Ass." Joie muttered.

"What did you call me?" He asked his smirk fading.

Joie turned with her brush in the air, "I called you and ass!" while she said that she flung her hand that held the paint brush around, also flinging the paint on it at Daren.

Her eyes became wide, "Oops!" she squeaked out before she turned to run.

She was almost out the door when she heard Darie scream her name. Joie laughed, she was always laughing around Daren.

""Can't you two be more mature? I mean for goodness sakes Joie your sixteen and Daren is seventeen." Beverly was standing on the balcony that connected the marble stairs with her hands on her hips looking more in her fifties then in her teens.

"Oh, lay off Beaver. What are you guys doing anyway?" asked a new voice that belonged to Della.

"We're repainting my room." Joie said smiling.

"My gosh Joie, just pick a color. You guys have repainted that room about eight times now." Beverly rolled her eyes and stomped down stairs.

"Ya but I really think black and purple are the colors!" Joie shouted after Beverly.

"Pasha, that's what you said about pink and green, purple and orange, the clowed theme, surffur theme, AND sports theme!" Beverly shouted, sounding like a prep.

"THAT WAS ONLY FIVE!" Joie shouted making Della put her hands over her ears.

"God Joie, you have the biggest mouth." Della muttered.

"I know right! I love it! It somehow attracks guys, they apparently love girls with big mouths." Joie had a smirk on her face.

"You had so better be talking about kissing." Della said before turning around and going back into her room.

"Ya you had better." Daren growled.

Joie turned to see a very pissed Daren holding a paint brush.

"Shit." Was all Joie could say before Daren started after her.

She shreaked and ran outside to their frount yard. Joie got as fare as the huge tree that had a swing on it before Daren had her pined to the ground.

"Um, hi there Dar, nice weather, eh?" Joie squeaked out.

Two any random person walking down the street it looked like to teenagers who were about to make out, but to the neibors or anyone who new who they were say it as what it was. The eldest Stones girl getting another lecture from her older brother about guys and how she should stay away from them.

"Who?" That one word ment so much more.

"Daren." Joie whined.

"Who?" he asked again turning up his glare.

"It's not like no one has every done it to you." Joie muttered under her breath.

Daren's glare went down into a frown. "I – uh – that –" He couldn't think of anything to say.

"Yes?" Joie asked a little to sweetly.

"Shut up." Daren growled rolling off of her.

Joie smiled, "I wont tell if you wont tell," she said in sing-songy voice.

Daren rolled his eyes, "Who?"

"Daren, I thought we got pass this."

"Who?" Daren wouldn't stop.

"Why do you need to know?"

"So I can beat his ass for touching my little sister." Daren leaned up against the tree's trunk.

"Darrrrrrrennnnnnnnn. I. Am. A. Big. Girl."It was Joie's turn to glare.

"Who?"

Joie seeing no way that Daren would give up told him, "My last boyfriend."

"Who was that?" Daren asked scrunching up his face in confusion.

Joie rolled her eyes, "Daren it's not like I've had a lot of boyfriends."

He just rased an eyebrow.

Joie huffed, "Carson Bakers, we only did it once though."

"I'm going to kill him." Daren growled.

"Daren I don't need protection." Joie glared at him.

"Really, what about Tazz Livingston?"

Tazz was one of the jocks who hated Daren because when the Stones come to his school they stole all of his popularity. To get back at Daren Tazz asked Joie out on a date, it didn't hurt that Joie is one of the hottest girls in school. Joie agreed because she was also trying to piss Daren off. Daren thought something was wrong and made Bryce go to the party Joie was at. When they got there they found Tazz and Joie in one of the upstair's rooms. Joie was screaming and crying on the bed with her skirt up around her waste. Tazz had has pants down was about to rape her but Daren and Bryce got there in time. Bryce pulled Tazz off of Joie and Daren started beating him to a pulp.

Joie stuck her tunge out at him, "Shut up, that's not going to happen again."

Daren studied his sister. She was a real beauty. He had a hard time keeping the guys away from her now, and it was th summer. He dreaded going back to school the next day.

"Well come on lazy, I want my room painted." Joie smiled and hopped up.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Ya okay that was it for this chapter! Im really really sorry I havn updated my other story in a LONG time! Ill try sometime soon. The good news is I don't hav skool tomorrow b/c of the ice storm! W00t w00t!!!!!!! so you guys I hav a question. DO YOU LIKE IT???? I hav spent a loooooooonnngggg time on this story rewriting it and stuff. ALSO I SUCK AT SPELLING! LOOK AT MY PROFILE I SUCK AT IT!!!!!! I get really pissed off when people say I need to work on it and I hav already said that I suck at it! I do use spell check it jus dusn always work! **

**Now then……………… REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**O and do yall want me to make long chapys or short ones???? Plz tell me!!!!**


End file.
